The Christmas That Never Was
by TopHatsNPyros
Summary: It's Christmastime even for the Nobodies of Organization XIII! Comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoy it!  Note: This is a yaoi... Pairings are: Zemyx, Akuroku, Larxene x Marluxia, and XemSaix
1. Part I

"Wake up everybody! Wake up!" Demyx hollered joyfully as he zipped through the Castle that Never Was.

Saix grumpilly rose from his bed and caught Demyx by the arm "Demyx, you know that this is my time, my special, wonderful Saix time alone with Superior... WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY FRIGGEN ALONE TIME WITH SUPERIOR?"

Demyx shrunk at his angry tone, unable to respond.

"Calm down," Zexion sighed as he walked out of his bedroom, "He's just excited about the snow." he said with a yawn as he took Demyx's hand and led him away from the furious Saix.

"What is all the commotion? I am trying to get my beauty sleep. This had better be important." Marluxia, who never wakes up until late afternoon, cracked open his door and glared at the three.

"Why are you all so crabby? It's Christmas!" Demyx said sadly, "Zexy said that Christmas is a special day when families get together and decorate a tree and be happy and eat cookies and give presents and some fat guy in red comes down the chimney and gives you more presents..."

"For most people it is a special day, but for one, we are NOT a family, and two, today is Christmas EVE, which is the day before Christmas. Now would someone please explain to that idiot that I don't give a damn and I need my beauty sleep. I wouldn't want to look like you." he scoffed, pointing at Saix before slamming the door.

"No! Marly! We have to celebrate!" Demyx sobbed, clawing at the door, "Larxene? Will you celebrate with us?"

"Go away Demyx! It's four in the morning!" Larxene yelled, also incrediably pissed off.

"Calm down, Larxene, let's just ignore him and go back to sleep." Marluxia said, clearly supressing the urge to stangle Demyx.

Saix stalked off to his room drowzilly, "Don't bug me again or I will personally $#* up your face"

Zexion picked Demyx up off the floor "Sorry, Dem, I'm going back to sleep too.. Xemnas had me working late last night at Castle Oblivion."

After he left, Demyx sunk back to the floor "Why doesn't anyone want to celebrate Christmas... Wait! I know EXACTLY what to do!" he exclaimed before opening the dark corridor and leaving the castle.

~The World That Never Was, Axel's room, 7 A.M.~ "Axel, can we go play in the snow?" Roxas asked, gently shaking the redhead's arm.

"Axel opened one sleepy eye "But Roxas, I don't like snow."

"But Axel!" Roxas whined, "I wanna go play in the snow!"

"Roxas! I told you, I. Do. Not. Like. Snow."

"Fine! Maybe Xigbar or Saix or Demyx or even that depressive Zexion will go play with me!" Roxas said angrily as he stomped out of the room.

"Wait, Roxas! Not Xigbar! He does dirty things! I'll go play in the snow with you!" Axel called after him, scrambling out of bed.

Roxas ran back and hugged him "Yay! Thank you Axel!"

~The World That Never Was, Kitchen, 7 AM~ "Get that turkey stuffing over there on your right... No! Luxeaus, your other right! We have two turkeys to make, get going!" Xaldin ordered as he started chopping the pinapple.

~The World That Never Was, Backyard, 7:30 AM~ Axel shuddered as he touched the fluffy, cold, powdery substance known to most as snow. "Okay Roxas, what do you want to do?"

Roxas picked up a snowball and threw it at Axel, hitting the taller nobody on the side of the head.

Axel rubbed the spot where he was hit before making a snowball of his own "Oh, now it's on!"

~The World That Never Was, Zexion's Room, 9 AM~ Zexion sighed and put down his paintbrush as he looked at the clock "Whew, I've been working for 5 hours straight... Time for a break? No, I have to have this ready for tonight..." He thought, picking his paintbrush back up and getting back to work.

And so, everyone at the castle was enjoying their day in their own special way. Axel and Roxas were in the backyard haveing an all-out snowball war, Zexion was painting some unknown object, Larxene and Marluxia were catching up on their 'beauty sleep', Vexen was 'inventing' something in his 'lab' (read: under his bed), Saix and Xemnas were making plans for Kingdom Hearts (like always), Xaldin and Luxeaus were in the kitchen cooking for the Christmas Day lunch, Demyx is somewhere beyond the Sea that never was, and it's 9 in the morning and Luxord is already drinking himself to the nines. Stay tuned for Part II! 


	2. Part II

~The World That Never Was, 6 PM~ Demyx quietly slunk into the deserted Grey Room, a massive Christmas tree in hand and loads of sparkly decorations were strung around his neck.

"Watcha doin'?" Xion asked, peering into the Grey Room as Demyx was just standing the tree up and dumping all the decorations on the floor.

Demyx jumped when he heard her, "Oh, it's just you... I'm putting up a tree so we can all celebrate Christmas together!"

"Sounds fun, can I help?" Xion asked, picking up some tinsel.

"Really? Thanks! I have to go to some other worlds to get presents for everyone. I'll be back soon!"

~The Castle That Never Was, 11:30 PM~ By now, the castle was buzzing with excitement as everybody gathered in the Grey Room. Xaldin and Luxeaus had baked cookies for everyone and gave each nobody a cup of hot cocoa.

Axel and Roxas, still both cold and wet from their snowball war earlier, we cuddled up in one of the chairs. Larxene and Marluxia were on the other side of the room, trying to calculate the number of calories that were in the cocoa and cookies. Vexen was talking to Zexion and Xion about his discovery on how to make fake snow. And Luxord was passed out on the couch, still extremely drunk.

Everyone was having such a good time, they didn't notice that one nobody was missing... Demyx.

~Santa's Workshop, Christmas Town, same time~ Demyx, having finished all his shopping, tried to open the Dark Cooridor so he could return home and celebrate Christmas with everyone else.

The dark portal opened a little, but only enough so that one could read the sign inside 'Spending the Holidays with family, will be back on December 26th. Merry Christmas!' and then it closed.

"What? No! How am I going to get home for Christmas now?" Demyx sobbed, clearly upset.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said as the door opened.

~The Grey Room, The World That Never Was, 11:59 PM~ "All right everbody! One minute 'till midnight!" Xemnas announced, clanging his spoon against his mug.

Zexion looked around "Hey, has anyone seen Demyx?"

"Good riddence." Marluxia sneered.

Xion looked around the room as well "Um... Well... He said he was going to a few other worlds... But he should've been back by now... We should..."

Xion was cut off byt the chime of The Clock That Never Was striking midnight.

Just before the final chime, there was a thud on the roof.

Everyone looked up before a figure dressed in a red coat with a red hat slid down The Chimney That Never Was.

"Santa!" Roxas exclaimed, jumping off of Axel's lap.

"I didn't even know we had a chimney." Larxene whispered to Marluxia.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" the Santa said, turning around to face everybody.

"Demyx?" Thirteen surprised nobodies said when they saw him.

"Nope! I'm Santa Clause! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Demyx said opening his sac and pulling out brightly wrapped gifts for everyone and handed them out before noticing that Zexion was missing from the motley crew. _"Where'd Zexy go? I didn't get to give him his present..." _Demyx thought as he left the Grey Room in search of Zexion.

Demyx found Zexion standing alone in a dark hallway and ran over to him "Hey Zexy! You forgot your present!"

"Demyx, where were you?"

"Oh, I was in Christmas Town and I met Santa and he said I could.. Hey! What's that?" Demyx asked, pointing to the sparkly green thing hanging above their heads.

"That, Demyx, is commonly referred to as a mistletoe."

_**Hey everyone, thanks for reading my stories! This, as you very well may know, is my most recent one and I thank you for reading it! Please tell me what you think! I want to know the reader's opinion on all my stories! I'll try to keep writing more over the break, but it'll be kinda hard with two huge projects due as soon as I get back from my travels! I wish you all a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**_

**_~TopHatsNPyros_**


End file.
